indiebookstoresfandomcom-20200214-history
McNally Robinson
McNally Robinson Booksellers is a small chain of Canadian independent bookstores. It is operated by Holly and Paul McNally. Overview McNally Robinson operates four stores: at Portage Place and Grant Park in Winnipeg, Manitoba, on 8th Street in Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, and on Stephen Avenue in Calgary, Alberta. The stores in Calgary, Saskatoon, and at Grant Park in Winnipeg are all larger than 2000 square meters and are among the largest independent bookstores in Canada. Each bookstore is home to a full-service licenced restaurant, Prairie Ink. Awards McNally Robinson sponsors three literary awards. McNally Robinson Book of the Year Award The McNally Robinson Book of the Year Award is presented to the Manitoba writer whose adult English language book is judged the best written. The author receives a cash award of $5,000, donated by McNally Robinson Booksellers. The award is administered by the Manitoba Writers' Guild. Winners *1988 — Jan Horner, Recent Mistakes *1989 — Kristjana Gunnars, The Prowler *1990 — Di Brandt, Agnes in the sky *1991 — Margaret Sweatman, Fox *1992 — Sandra Birdsell, The Chrome Suite *1993 — Carol Shields, The Stone Diaries *1994 — Patrick Friesen, Blasphemer's Wheel *1995 — Victoria Jason, Kabloona in the Yellow Kayak *1996 — David Bergen, A Year of Lesser *1997 — Catherine Hunter, Latent Heat *1998 — Miriam Toews, A Boy of Good Breeding *1999 — Gordon Sinclair Jr., Cowboys and Indians *2000 — Miriam Toews, Swing Low: A Life *2001 — Margaret Sweatman, When Alice Lay Down With Peter *2002 — Jake MacDonald, Houseboat Chronicles: Notes from a Life in Shield Country *2003 — Armin Wiebe, Tatsea *2004 — Miriam Toews, A Complicated Kindness McNally Robinson Book for Young People Award The McNally Robinson Book for Young People Award is presented to the two Manitoba writers whose books for young people are judged the best written. Since 1997 this award has been given in two categories: Young Adult and Children. The two winning authors each receive a cash award of $2,500 donated by McNally Robinson Booksellers. The award is administered by the Manitoba Writers' Guild. Winners *1995 — Margaret Buffie, The Dark Garden *1996 — Margaret Shaw-MacKinnon, Tiktala McNally Robinson Book for Young People Award — Young Adult *1997 — Diana Wieler, RanVan: Magic Nation *1998 — Diana Wieler, Drive *1999 — Martha Brooks, Being with Henry *2000 — Linda Holeman, Raspberry House Blues *2001 — Eva Wiseman, My Canary Yellow Star *2002 — Linda Holeman, Search of the Moon King’s Daughter *2003 — Duncan Thornton, The Star-Glass *2004 — Margaret Buffie, The Finder McNally Robinson Book for Young People Award — Children *1997 — Sheldon Oberman, By the Hanukkah Light *1998 — No award given *1999 — Colleen Sydor, Smarty Pants *2000 — No award given *2001 — Sheldon Oberman, The Wisdom Bird *2002 — No award given *2003 — Connie Colker Steiner, Shoes for Amélie *2004 — No award given McNally Robinson Aboriginal Book of the Year The McNally Robinson Book of the Year Award is presented to the Aboriginal writer whose adult English language book is judged the best written. The author receives a cash award of $5,000, donated by McNally Robinson Booksellers. Winners *2005 — Joseph Boyden, Three Day Road McNally Robinson NYC There is also a McNally Robinson bookstore in New York City's Nolita district. It is run by Sarah McNally, a daughter of Holly and Paul McNally, but is operated independently of the Canadian company. External links *McNally Robinson Booksellers *McNally Robinson NYC *McNally Robinson Book of the Year Award *McNally Robinson Book for Young People Award *McNally Robinson Aboriginal Book of the Year Category:Bookstores Category:Independent bookstores Category:Retail companies of Canada }}